


Pet Names 2

by MidnightinJapan



Series: Percico Weekend Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a new pet name for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“No, why would you say that?”

“Because all the nicknames you give me are ridiculous.”

“And you like them anyway.”

Nico scoffed at his incredibly smug boyfriend but he couldn’t stop smiling as Percy snuggled his face into his neck.

“I tolerate them,” he said.

“Well then I won’t bother you with this new one,” Percy mumbled and the combination of his brushing lips on the sensitive area along with the vibration of his voice made Nico shudder.

“No, you’d better tell me just in case this one is less ridiculous than the rest.”

“We should go before we get caught,” said Percy but he made no attempt to move.

“You’re teasing me,” Nico said a little put out.

“You said it was ridiculous!” Percy chuckled into his skin and part of him wanted to pull away before his body’s responses got serious.

They shouldn’t even be in such a tempting situation. One year of dating was all it took before their shy affection turned into something scalding. Nothing serious had happened yet but Nico could feel it building up between them. They were getting closer, more intimate, and a lot less inhibited. When he knocked on the door of Percy’s cabin thirty minutes ago he hadn’t expected to be dragged inside. Now he was lying on his back in Percy’s bed with the older boy coiled around him like an octopus. He buried his nose in his boyfriend’s hair and breathed him in deep.

“I take it back,” he said, “tell me?”

Percy moved then –lifting up his head so he could be at eye-level with Nico. He almost complained about it because now that part of his neck was cold without Percy there.

“You really wanna know?” he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. His sea-green eyes danced with mischief and Nico couldn’t help but smile too.

“Yeah, but I still wanna keep ‘Huggy Bear’,” he said smiling even wider.

“Oh you’ll always be Huggy Bear!” The mischievous look grew and then he was being kissed. Percy could do this thing where he kissed him slow and hard in this intoxicating way that made him feel like he was drowning and it was the most blissful thing in the world. This time he managed to pull away somehow.

“You’re distracting me,” he said and jerked his face away when Percy darted in to catch his mouth again.

“What’s the nickname?”

“Fine, fine!” Percy pulled him closer and nuzzled his ear. “Sweet cheeks.”

“What?” Nico exploded and then started laughing. Just like that the mood was broken and they were both gasping for breath between fits of laughter.

* * *

 

_End_


End file.
